Extraño lunes
by Klavier
Summary: One shoot faberry...un lunes cualquiera...o no tan cualquiera...leerlo, creo que os gustara.


-¡Qué mierda de informe es este Rachel! –gritó la rubia dejando secamente sobre la mesa del despacho lo que parecía un dossier con un montón de papeles-¡¿explícamelo quieres?-exigió Quinn.

La morena se dio cuenta perfectamente que ese lunes su jefa no se había levantado de buen humor, pero lo cierto era que eran las nueve de la mañana y estaba hasta los cojones de ella, de sus informes y de sus putas exigencias y por primera vez en tres años que llevaba trabajando ahí en vez de agachar la cabeza no dudó en contestar.

-Mire Sra Fabray , con el poco tiempo que me ha dejado para poder realizarlo es lo máximo que he podido documentar-contestó como siempre dirigiéndose a ella en términos de "usted".

-¿Poco tiempo Rachel? Te lo pedí el miércoles pasado, el miércoles! has tenido cinco días Berry! cinco días para poder hacerlo y me traes… ¿esto?-dijo cogiendo de nuevo el dossier de la mesa pero esta vez agarrándolo con las puntas de sus dedos, como si le diera repelús la carpeta.

-¡Qué yo sepa Quinn de miércoles a viernes corren tres días y no cinco! –espetó Rachel de repente ante el asombro de la rubia.

Era la primera vez que le habló a su jefa de "tú" y es más….era la primera vez que la llamó por su nombre de pila. Pero ya le había sacado de sus casillas. Le parecía el colmo que su jefa le contara sábado y domingo como días laborables cuando eran sus días de descanso. ¿Pero que se creía? ¿Qué ella no tenía vida privada? Si su jefa no tenia vida personal no era su problema, pero no iba a permitir que pensara que ella tampoco la tenía. Faltaría más!

La cara de Quinn hablaba por si sola, era una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad. Se quedó totalmente sorprendida de que Rachel Berry le hubiera hablado así y tardaría aún unos segundos en reaccionar.

Lo cierto era que la rubia estaba loca por su subordinada, le gustaba mucho, pero sobretodo siempre había sentido una atracción sexual hacia ella que le costaba mucho de admitir. Por eso no dudaba jamás en poner esa barrera invisible de jefa-subordinada y mantener las distancias, pues no quería pillarse del todo con ella, y entendía que esa era la única manera de tener el control de lo que sentía.

-¿Cómo dices Rachel?-dijo, intentando que su tono fuese lo suficientemente amenazante para que la morena no se fuera hacia arriba en su pequeña revolución y se le subiera a la chepa. Tenía que dejarle claro en qué niveles de la pirámide laboral estaban cada una de ellas.

-Lo qué has oído Quinn!-siguió tuteándola, pues Rachel estaba muy cabreada y no pensaba acobardarse- No puedes venir un miércoles y pedirme que tres días después te entregue un informe completo como el que me has pedido, es imposible! Yo tengo vida PRI-VA-DA!-finalizó haciendo hincapié en las últimas silabas.

Quinn seguía estupefacta, desde luego la Berry tenía más carácter y personalidad de lo que se había imaginado. Y además a la rubia le jodía pensar que realmente le gustaba esa parte de ella, en cierto modo ver a la morena así, alterada, nerviosa, cabreada, dirigiéndose a ella con su nombre de pila, la estaba poniendo realmente caliente. No podía evitar imaginarse a ella misma saltando sobre la morena para arrinconarla sobre la pared, arrancarle la camisa y besarle todo su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de control_…"joder Quinn pareces la maldita Ally Mc Beal en versión bollera! deja de imaginar!"_ pensaba para si misma…

-Esté bien Rachel. Vamos a calmarnos. Por tu bien voy hacer ver que no he oído nada de lo que me has dicho ni en el tono que me lo has dicho porque las consecuencias para ti….-quiso continuar pero la morena la cortó.

-¡De eso nada Quinn! Sé muy bien lo que he dicho, entiendes? Estoy harta de tus exigencias! Estoy harta de que no estar nunca a la altura de lo que se me pide!, estoy harta de tu manera de hablarme! Estoy harta de quedarme hasta las putas seis de la tarde cada día, estoy harta…-ahora fue la rubia quién interrumpió a la morena dejando a esta boquiabierta.

-¡Rachel! –le gritó para que la oyera-….lo siento, te pido disculpas-espetó enseguida más pausadamente.

Esto si que no se lo esperaba la morena. Quinn prosiguió.

-Tienes razón. He sido mezquina contigo, me he comportado como una grandísima hija de…bueno ya sabes, pero es que era la única manera de…en fin lo siento, no volverá a suceder, ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo mirándola a los ojos y dando por finalizada la discusión.

La morena se quedó totalmente descolocada ante lo que su "malvada jefa" le acababa de decir. ¿le estaba pidiendo perdón? Rachel se dio cuenta que la rubia estuvo a punto de confesarle algo pero que finalmente no se había atrevido a contarle.

-La única manera de…¿qué?- quiso saber, y así se lo preguntó…pero algo más calmada.

Quinn vio que a Rachel no se le había escapado ese detalle, y también se dio cuenta que la morena no saldría del despacho hasta que no le diera una respuesta. Sopesó que decir, si mentir o decirle la verdad y quitarse ese peso de encima, finalmente eligió esta última opción, total Rachel la odiaba así que no había nada que hacer.

Se acercó a la morena, y se quitó las gafas de lectura, las cuales sólo se ponía en horario de trabajo o a veces para ver la televisión. A Rachel le impresionó el color de ojos que tenía Quinn, nunca se había fijado en ese verde tan intenso que ahora le veía sin las dichosas gafas.

-Me gustas,¿ vale?-fue directa- eso es todo… me gustas Rachel y si te he tratado así era porque quería mantener las distancias. Ya esta.-finalizó indicándole con el brazo que por favor saliera por la puerta de su despacho.

La morena pensó que le estaba gastando una mala pasada.

-No tiene gracia Sra Fabray-le contestó, seria y volviéndole a hablar de usted.

Quinn vio que Rachel no se la había tomado en serio, así que se acercó más a ella y le dijo.

-Ya lo sé que no la tiene Rachel, a mi tampoco me parece divertida la situación. No me gusta la idea de estar enamorada de una subordinada, pero es lo que hay. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es volver a empezar de nuevo, ¿ok?. No volveré a tratarte mal Rachel y tú no volverás a sacar este tema nunca más. Queda zanjado aquí. Vuelve a tu trabajo por favor.

-¿Entonces eres gay?-preguntó de repente sin pensarlo, es que realmente no acababa de creer que su jefa estuviera enamorada de ella, no podía ser.

-Muy buena observación Berry! voy a tener que pedir al comité de dirección que te suban el sueldo, eh?-le dijo con media sonrisa para relajar un poco el ambiente, en ningún momento fue en tono burlón.

Rachel vio que la pregunta que acababa de formular era estúpida, pues claro que era lesbiana, eso estaba claro. Durante unos segundos se miraron a los ojos, y ambas se dieron media sonrisa al mismo tiempo, lo cierto era que lo que acababan de vivir era surrealista, pero curiosamente no se sentían incómodas entre ellas.

-Bueno Sra Fabray voy a…voy a…

-Tutéame Rachel, por favor…-le dijo con dulzura-con lo que acabamos de vivir creo que por lo menos nos hemos ganado un grado de confianza, no?-le dijo volviendo a sonreírla "_que bonita sonrisa tienes, deberías sonreír más a menudo"_ pensó la morena.

-De acuerdo Quinn, voy a …voy a echarle un vistazo al informe a ver que puedo hacer.-espetó mientras cogía de nuevo el dossier y salía por la puerta.

La morena salió de su despacho con la cabeza hecha un lío…era la primera vez que una mujer se le declaraba y no era cualquier mujer, era su jefa! Y sospechosamente no le había desagradado la idea…ella ya había tenido alguna que otra experiencia con mujeres, pero nada serio, recordaba como en la universidad en alguna de las súper fiestas que organizaban si que quizás se había morreado con alguna chica…pero no pasó de ahí…de morrearse y siempre supuso que era a causa de las grandes cantidades al alcohol que ingerían…

Se sentó en su mesa y se puso a trabajar nuevamente en el dichoso informe, pero no se concentraba. No podía de dejar de pensar en Quinn, repasaba mentalmente los tres años que habían trabajado juntas, las cenas de navidad, las comidas de empresa...y realmente quizás si que era cierto que la rubia aún siendo muy borde con ella también había estado mucho por ella, y además casualmente siempre se le sentaba muy cerca en aquellas ocasiones…no lo había pensado hasta ese momento.

Al cabo de unas horas, la rubia salió de su despacho, iba hacia la cafetera común de la oficina y eso estaba pasando cerca de donde Rachel tenía su mesa. La morena no pudo evitar repasarla de arriba a abajo. La rubia llevaba un traje con falda, rollo ejecutiva agresiva, americana gris con falda a juego, la cuál dejaba ver sus impresionantes piernas, y le marcaba esa cinturita que tenía la rubia…Quinn era una persona realmente muy atractiva "_qué buena estás_" le vino a la mente a la morena _"un momento Rachel! Acabas de pensar que Quinn está buena!" _

-¡Rachel!-le llamó de repente Quinn desde la máquina de las bebidas. Parecía que supiera que estaba pensando en ella.

-Dime!-le contestó impulsivamente.

-¿Un café?-le preguntó con una de las mejores sonrisas que Rachel había visto nunca.

La morena sin contestarle se levantó directamente de la mesa y se dirigió hacia ella. Lo cierto era que quería coquetear, quería hacerlo porque no sabía el porque pero de manera repentina sentía unas ganas terribles de provocar a la rubia.

-¿Eso es todo lo que me puedes ofrecer? ¿un café?-le dijo mirándola directa a los ojos, con picardía.

La rubia vio del palo que iba, y le siguió el rollo, haber quién podía aguantar más de las dos.

-Rachel, no juegues con fuego, podrías quemarte. Y no, desde luego podría ofrecerte algo más que un café…pero no creo que estés aún preparada-contestó guiñándole un ojo.

-Preparada para qué Quinn?-siguió jugando la morena. Pensando que estaban hablando de sexo lésbico.

-Preparada para enamorarte de mi Rachel-le dijo y acto seguido sacó su café de la máquina y proyectándole una intensa mirada le dio un toquecito a su hombro mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su despacho.

"_!Zas en toda la boca!" _pensó la morena…pero le gustó…le gustó lo que Quinn le acababa de decir…¿podría llegar enamorarse de ella? _"y tanto que si" _le vino a la cabeza.

La tarde para Rachel fue llegando sumida en sus pensamientos y divagaciones, pero sintió que quería ver a la rubia antes de irse a su casa, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y picó a la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante!-escuchó a Quinn decir desde el otro lado.

Cuando entró, la rubia que estaba sentada en su mesa se quitó las gafas para mirarla, pero no dijo nada, esperó que la morena hablara.

-Quinn, he terminado el informe-le dijo mostrándole de nuevo la carpeta.

La rubia miró su reloj. Las seis de la tarde.

-¿No decías que estabas harta de quedarte hasta tan tarde? Deberías haberte ido a casa Rachel….

"_Quería quedarme a solas contigo, es que no lo ves?_"-pensó la morena

Rachel no contestó a eso, cerró la puerta del despacho de su jefa, y se dirigió directa a ella.

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche Quinn?-le soltó de repente, pues realmente durante toda la tarde no dejaba de pensar en ella.

La rubia se quedó pensativa.

-No sé…¿tu quieres que vaya Rachel? Normalmente los trabajadores desean salir por la puerta para desconectar de sus malvados jefes, ¿no?

La morena se le acercó más y se puso ya justo delante de su mesa.

-Oye, ¿quieres venir o no?

-¿Dónde?-le preguntó directamente.

-A mi casa-le contestó enfocando sus ojos en los de la rubia, sin pestañear.

-No sé si es buena idea Rachel…-comenzó a decir, estaba claro que le iba a decir que no, pero no pudo acabar la frase porque la morena se giró cómo para irse…

-Vale vale Quinn, déjalo no quieres y punto…no pasa nada…nos vemos mañana…-decía mientras se iba alejando de la mesa de la rubia.

-Espera Rachel! Espera! –se levantó de la silla y fue hacia ella frenándola para que no saliera-no me he expresado bien. No es que no sea buena idea, de hecho es una gran idea porque llevo mucho tiempo queriendo ir a cenar juntas, a estar contigo fuera de estas cuatro paredes, pero… tengo miedo Rachel.

-Pero miedo ¿a qué? ¿A qué?-le preguntó levantando los brazos.

-Tengo miedo porque sé que ahí fuera –señaló una de las ventanas-puedo enamorarme más de ti de lo ya lo estoy aquí dentro, porque sé que ahí fuera puede que no controle mis impulsos y quiera besarte, porque sé que ahí fuera estamos en igualdad de condiciones y no sé como actuar ante esa situación…porque fuera soy vulnerable Rachel, lo soy…y no estoy segura de querer que veas esa parte de mi…

No supieron ni cómo pasó ni quién fue la primera pero el caso es que en un segundo ya tenían sus bocas enganchadas, se estaban besando apasionadamente. Habían pasado directamente a la fase dos, no se habían permitido el lujo de empezar con besos suaves y tiernos pues sus lenguas ya se mezclaban la una con la otra como si estuvieran desesperadas… era como si hubieran estado mucho tiempo esperando la ocasión y por fin les habían dado vía libre…

Entre beso y beso ambas se miraban a los ojos, pero no se decían nada, no querían cortar ese momento de deseo y pasión que estaban viviendo. Rachel apartó de un manotazo unos papeles que tenía la rubia en su mesa y sentó a Quinn en la misma. La morena se moría por pasar a la fase tres, la deseaba tanto que no podía estarse quieta con sus manos, pero no sabía como proceder del todo…pues nunca había estado con una mujer. Quinn se dio cuenta de ello y cogió una mano de Rachel para guiarla y meterla entre sus piernas pues ella llevaba falda y no hacía falta desabrochar nada, no llevaba medias en aquella época del año.

-¿Lo notas Rachel? ¿notas lo húmeda que estoy? Pon tus dedos aquí…despacio….poco a poco….-le susurró sensualmente al oído mientras la morena pensaba que ella misma iba a explotar de la excitación que tenía.

Rachel enseguida supo lo que tenía que hacer, al principio fue al ritmo que le marcaba la rubia pero luego ella fue la que se adueñó del ritmo y comenzó a estimular a Quinn como nadie lo había hecho nunca.

-Si sigues así Rachel no voy a poder aguantar…me voy a, me voy a cor…-no podía ni acabar las frases de los gemidos que emitía.

-Hazlo…hazlo por favor quiero sentirlo, quiero sentirte-le contestaba Rachel mientras no podía dejar de besarle el cuello.

Finalmente la rubia llegó al orgasmo sin poder ni siquiera volver a contestar a la morena, no pudo reprimirse más y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una Rachel que la miraba intensamente a los ojos, la miraba como si hubiera notado cada "espasmo" que la rubia había espetado…

Entonces fue Quinn la que quiso satisfacerla al momento, pues era consciente que Rachel debía estar que se salía de su propio cuerpo. La tumbó en su mesa, apartando ya del todo los papeles que ella tenía encima de la misma, y se tumbó encima de ella. Comenzó a besarla mientras que con una mano le desabrochó sutilmente los vaqueros para introducir un dedo en sus sexo…"_está super mojada…me va a volver loca "_pensó…

Poco a poco sus besos fueron bajando desde su boca, por el cuello hacia abajo, por sus pechos, sus pezones, su abdomen, su barriguita, hasta que llegó donde quería llegar y quitándole previamente sus pantalones, metió su cabeza entre las piernas de Rachel.

Cuando la morena notó la lengua de Quinn ahí, pensó que iba a morir de puro placer. El cuerpo se le arqueaba sin poder evitarlo. Jamás había sentido nada parecido, con nadie, con nada. Tres, cuatro, cinco , no más de seis segundos tardó en llegar al éxtasis…no pudo aguantarse, al finalizar hasta temblaba de vivir lo que había vivido.

La rubia se dio cuenta y sacó su cara de entre las piernas de Rachel…la vio temblando y no supo interpretar si había disfrutado o no. Subió hasta su cara.

-¿Estás bien Rachel? ¿te…te he hecho daño? –le preguntó mirándola intensamente con esos ojos verdes que la morena había descubierto prácticamente ese mismo día.

La morena no contestaba, sólo la miraba fijamente a los ojos, estaba hipnotizada.

-Rachel por favor…estás bien? –volvió a repetir suavemente.

-¿Qué día es hoy?-fue lo que le contestó de repente. Algo sin sentido.

La rubia no entendió para nada esa pregunta, pero le respondió.

-Es lunes cariño.-le dijo sin poder evitar decir "cariño"

-Lunes…pues mañana martes no podré dejar de pensar en ti en todo el día, el miércoles estaré perdidamente ya enamorada, el jueves querré ir a tu casa y el viernes meterme en tu cama para estar todo el fin de semana…¿de verdad crees que no estoy bien?-le dijo mientras le sonreía.

La rubia se la quedó mirando y con media sonrisa dijo.

-Bendito sean los lunes.

**Hola de nuevo chicas! Como me quedé con las ganas de escribir un one shoot finalmente lo he hecho. Por cierto gracias por todos los Review que me habéis mandado por "Ahora si", gracias!**

**¡Espero que Extraño Lunes os haya gustado! Ya me diréis…**

**Un saludo a todas.**

**Klavier.**


End file.
